


Timing Is Everything: Part 6

by DreamingInColor



Series: Timing is Everything [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingInColor/pseuds/DreamingInColor
Summary: Dean thinks about Buffy





	Timing Is Everything: Part 6

California, United States- 2001

 

Sammy was gone. He had left for college. Dean knew he should be happy that Sam had gotten into Stanford, with that big brain of his. But he had left them. Dad was pissed. He had left about an hour ago. To go to a new job or to a bar, Dean didn’t know. He didn’t really care.

 

He was alone. Sam was on his way to Stanford. His little brother, who he had practically raised, had left. Sammy was gone. He needed someone to talk to. Buffy. He needed Buffy. But Buffy was dead. He had seen he jump of the tower. He had been to her grave. He had driven all night, just to watch Sam leave. He had lost them both in California. He hated California. Buffy was had sacrificed herself for her little sister. He wished he could talk to her about Sam leaving. He wished he could talk to Sam about Buffy dying. Sammy had left at the worse time. And timing is everything.


End file.
